New War
by 15laruea
Summary: Two girls wake from crystal status only to be in a whole new war! HopexLight, AmyxAmerica, AmyxLight, AmericaxLight.


_As Lightning backed up, avoiding a brutal death. Her long hair repetitively getting in her face, blinding her. Making it harder to dodge the strikes of her rival and attacker. As the baseball bat came back around to beat her down mercilessly, her eyes enlarged with fear. Violently, the bat made contact with her stomach, brutally. Knocking the air out of her lungs as she inhaled, her legs went cold and dead. Being immobilized with pain, Lightning fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Blood dribbling out of her mouth, she shook in immobilizing agony, gritting her teeth to minimize the pain. She lifted her head. Glaring up she could see her rival clutching the armament, glaring back the young woman. Both of her filthy hands on the bat she swung to beat Lightning over the head, depending on the weapon to slaughter her enemy..._

Two years has passed since they beaten the orphan, everyone still in crystal status. The group is ignorant that they haven't woken up yet so they believe that they are living peacefully in Gran Pulse. They even met two young girls who is in crystal status but is ignorant about it as well; they don't even remember how they accomplished their focus. And that is everything up to date, but one day everything changed...

"Amy, please wake up!" America pleaded over the corpse of her beloved petite, little sister, shaking her violently. Begging her to wake up, "Please, this isn't funny! You're scaring me!" The young teenager cried out. Tears ran down her cheeks, the young girl begun to sob over the corpse.

"This isn't right; Amy wouldn't have died from a cold. She is too strong" Still sobbing and weeping, her hand went into a fist. Her nail piercing her skin, sticky crimson body fluid started to tickle out of the wounds in her hand. But it didn't hurt, the wounds closed up. Healing and mending her, the blue light over her wounds previous spot soothed her.

"How?" She thought to herself, suddenly she remembered something, "I went into crystal status, and I haven't waked up. Amy is probably waking up now!" She realized, suddenly her flesh begun to rot, decay. Blood poured out of her hand like a river. It didn't hurt she is waking up.

"America!" Someone yelled in alarm, Snow was rushing to her with Serah. Looking frightened, her skin begun to come off her hand, revealing her bone. Suddenly, America caught a scream. She looked over to the couple, they are decaying as well. Suddenly color begun to fade, everything in the room is going black and white. The white unhurriedly turning into grey, and then into black until there is no more...

Amy's eyes shot open, being breathless her eyes begun to change color. From a crystal blue to a hazel color; finalizing the last part of her transformation from a crystal to a real person. She blinked and gasped, she begun blinking the blurriness away. Amy groaned her head pounding she sat up. Usually she'd cry and whimper at headaches but she found that she could bear it, almost like she is mentally strong and older. Expecting to be older she scanned her body, but to be disappointed to see that her body shape hasn't changed at all. She is still a dainty, petite nine year old but with longer hair and flawless, shiny skin.

The dainty girl turned her head to see America, she lay on the grass. Blood dripping out of her eyes like a river, trickling onto the ground, "America!" She cried out, rushing to her side. Her blonde hair shielded her face, enclosing it like a special form of protection. She gripped her forearm, "sis!" She spoke out trying to move her sixteen year old sister but no avail. She groaned while trying to move her, she let go, letting her sisters' arm to fall back onto the ground.

The brunette teenager still didn't move, she is definitely not going to wake up. She is unconscious. "Sis! Wake up!" She yelled at her, "This is not the time to be sleeping!" Amy scolded. She blonde sighed knowing that she cannot wake her up; she positioned herself and sat down next to her unconscious older sister, waiting for her to awaken from her deep sleep.

America's eyes slowly opened, the sound of blood-curling screaming reached her ears. "A-Amy" She spoke in a scratchy, panicked voice, she recognized her screams. The youngster began dragging herself across the dirt, trying to get to Amy, "Amy!" She attempted to shout out but nothing came out. America quickened, she saw Amy struggling with a bandit. He held a piercing, sharp knife in his hand. Suddenly, a sound of a gunshot came from behind them. There was silence, the bandit fell lifeless. Leaving the two sisters shocked about the unexpected attack that came out of the blue. They turned around, to catch sight of a pink headed woman. She held a gunblade in her right hand, pointed at the bandit's last position. We stared at her.

She lowered her weapon, pointing the gun at the ground. Just to prevent it from hurting anyone innocent, her breathing heavy. Obviously she cannot catch her breath, she was hyperventilating. Suddenly her legs buckled, looking terrified Amy ran towards her knowing that something definitely wasn't right with the soldier.

"Oh shit" America thought with panic, she tried to get off the ground only to collapse. For some reason she couldn't seem to move around, when she tried to it hurt her bones. "Amy, what is wrong?" The older sister asked, nervously.

"Nothing unique about her, she looks like she is suffering from malnutrition like us" Amy pointed out, looking at her arms...


End file.
